deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonakufu vs Lan Koutrakis
Description LakuitaBro91.2 vs KZN! The two dead warriors who changed their names enter the ring? Can Lan come out victorious, or will Bonakufu crush her?! Find out in the first OC Tournament battle! Interlude Boomstick: Being dead isn't fun! And these two... both died... AND, this is the first battle in the OC tournament! Wiz: Jon Franklin, aka Bonakufu. Boomstick: And Paige Moimberg, aka Lan Koutrakis. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Bonakufu Wiz: In London, during the 1500s, a man named John Franklin was born. In 1564, he was forced was to attend burnings of the witches in town, who hid figure to be an excruciating thing to do in you life... '' '''Boomstick: But one day, some creepy witch-guy started chanting words at John for no appeart reason! But than the reason became more apparent when John came home AND FREAKING DIED! Never look at the creepy old men talking gibberish is what I always say...' Wiz: Mr. Franklin woke up in a confined box, unable to do much of anything. Screaming and crying for help, John was catching fire, as if going strait to Hell. But he was saved, as the wall above him broke free, and he escaped. Later, he found out that he had been buried alive. So... he didn't actually die? Boomstick: Than he was assaulted by a security guard! Don't tell me it's the At freaking guy from the Five Nights at Freddy's game! Anyways, John was cornered, so what did he do? HE SHOT A FREAKING FIREBALL OUTTA HIS HAND, THATS WHAT! Wiz: The guard was instantly killed, although I'd expect him to at least catch fire first... Whatever. He looked for shelter, than named himself Bonakufu. Well that name came outta nowhere. Boomstick: AMD NOW HE FIGHTS FOR GOD! HE'S BIBLEMAN! Wait... We're doing Bibleman? I thought we were doing Bonakufu. Wiz: We ARE, Boomstick. There can be more than one Holy-themed heroes. Boomstick: Meh. Guess so. Wiz: AHEM! John (Aka Bonakufu) was 35 when he died, but now that he's been resurrected, he's 483. So, John was resurrected 448 YEARS AFTER HE DIED?! And that means that he was brought back to life in 2012. And, it should be noted that he had two kids in 2013. Which means that currently-In 2015-he is 486 years old. Boomstick: HE HAD KIDS WHEN HE WAS THAT OLD?! WTF?! Wiz: Anyways, Bonakufu has contacts to help him see, which obviously can be removed if somebody gets the chance. But, I mean, who ever removes somebodies contacts? '' '''Boomsitck: He also has Titanium plated torso armour! But where's the metal from that titanium?' Wiz: Bonakufu uses Hellfire to roast opponents. And it sure hurts! But you wanna know what sucks? John Franklin CAN summon Skeletons, Demons, and Angels, yet for DEATH BATTLE, he won't be allowed. Boomstick: Still, HE HAS A KAIJU FORM! This is a giant Demon Form, known at the Absolute Form, which stands at 350ft tall. This form CAN lift 9, 996.1lbs, and can even fly! The power of the hellfire is double as strong too! Wiz: But when this fails, Absolute uses the Rapture, and 50ft long laser beam that homes on its foes and completely obliterates them. There's no way you can possibly survive this. Boomstick: He struggled to lift the Eiffel Tower, but he did it. PLUS, he lifted and threw a monster twice as tall to Venus. How exactly could he grow a monster twice as tall if he struggled to lift the Eiffel Tower? Wiz: He even injured a million pound monster (Which is impossible since the million pounds would force it to be crushed under its weight.) with the Rapture, even though the monster previously beat him. Boomstick: But still, he may be powerful, yet he is still human. Wiz: Still, you don't want to face John S. Franklin. Lan Koutrakis Wiz: Paige Moimberg was a sweet young girl living in Honolulu, Hawii. Her life was somewhat boring, yet it was a happy life, and Paige loved it. But what comes up must come down, as Paige and her parents were killed hideously in a freak car crash. And they didn't go right to Heaven's paradise either. Well, Paige's parents did, but the young girl went through 777 YEARS of cleansing, before she could meet up with her parents again. Boomstick: 777yrs is 111yrs after 666yrs... Illuminati Confirmed. Wiz: Paige, with other plans, was picked up by the Purgatory Cruise Ship. She than accepted the neutral afterlife. After getting used to this, Paige renamed herself Lan Koutrakis. Lan became an adult, making friends, enemies, and even getting a job. Lan even became Mercury Rank…, whatever that is. Boomstick: Lan is loved by almost everyone she meets, due to he cute/cheerful/carefree attitude! Sometimes she'll even doze off randomly! But Lan Koutrakis is NOT one to back down from a fight, especially if she's insulated or threatened! Wiz: Lan wields knives. Any knives will really do for her, but she has her special ones. After asking the author, we found out that at best, she can throw her knife so hard that it'll cut and stick into a solid steel block. We ALSO asked if she'd beat Akihiro in a sword struggle. Turns out, he'd win that struggle like it was the easiest thing he'd ever done in his life. Boomstick: Her Purgatory body has superhuman strength, speed, and durability. She can run across water at top speed, lift boulders at top strength, and get me small simple bruise from a 5ft wide solid wooden box falling on her from 10ft. BUT, she gets dizzy by getting hit by anything stronger than/as powerful as a metal baseball bat. Wiz: She also has her Kedyciv powers, allowing her to see through darkness, and create darkness 30ft around her, which cannot be penetrated by any sort of nonmagical light. With this, she can also create any hand-sized object, as long as it's not complicated, and not stronger than steel. Boomstick: LAN KOUTRAKIS IS HOT! Wiz: For one, she is technically still 11 years old on Earth. And secondly, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE. Boomstick: ... Fine... Lan Koutrakis is cool... Wiz: There you go. Fight! "Hm... Time to go back, it seems." John Franklin, aka Bonakufu sighed. He travelled back to Heaven, than searched around. "Word of a strange girl in Purgatory... Better check it out." Bonakufu went to Purgatory, looking around for the girl. "Hello there. Excuse me." Lan Koutrakis pushed her way around Bonakufu, delivering some ingredients to the kitchen. John grasped her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Are you Paige Moimberg, the one who died over 766 years ago?" Lan turned slightly at hearing her old name. "Not anymore. I'm Lan Koutrakis now." She answered. "Well than if you are who I was looking for, than I want you to fight me. Unless you're still a little girl at heart." "Don't threaten me! Bring it on!" Lan got into her fighting stance, as did Bonakufu. "Gladly." Fight! Lan created an apple, and Hellfire engulfed John's fist. He threw the the fire, and she threw the apple. The apple and fire created a small explosion. Lan rushed threw the dust, swiftly slashing John three times with her knife. Bonakufu threw a Hellfire punch, but Lan ducked, than slashed John's midsection. Lan created a gernade, smashing it in Bonakufu's face. He fell to the ground, and rubbed his face in agony. John's ears were ringing like crazy. John weakly stood up, than kicked Lan hard in the chest. Lan threw a knife hard, catching John's shoulder, and severely cutting it. Lan followed this up by stabbing into John's left arm. "Not bad. But I want to finish this quickly." John screamed to the sky, than transformed into his Absolute form. "Whoa!" Lan yelled. She aimed for its heart, throwing a knife. It hit its destination, cutting in deep, but it didn't reach its heart. The Absolute monster threw Ms. Koutrakis into the air. Lan threw all she could muster; a bomb, a gernade, a knife, and even a ball of iron. It was useless. The Absolute Bonakufu shot off a Rapture, completely destroying Lan Koutrakis. Absolute form turned back to Bonakufu. "I'll see you in Heaven, Paige Moimberg. Your life in Purgatory is done." KO! Conclusion Wiz: That was actually quite a stomp. Sure, Lan could've won if John stayed in his normal form, as Lan is faster, more skilled, and has more to work with. And still, John Franklin is more durable with his plate armour, and more experienced, as Bonakufu spent more time training, while Lan spent 777 years getting cleansed. Boomstick: But still, THERE IS THE KAIJU FORM. This form is more powerful, more durable, and a TON bigger. Lan had no hope in even hurting it. Then the Rapture just finished things off. Wiz: Sure, Lan is fast enough to run across WATER, but even if she could outrun every single attack the Absolute could give, she would eventually lose, as she couldn't even HURT it, and it could kill HER in multiple ways. Boomstick: Well, Lan sure'' had a blast'' in that fight. Wiz: The winner is, John S. Franklin, aka Bonakufu. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015